Reminisce
by Touch-Of-Wonder
Summary: Fuji/Ryoma. “4 years Ryoma…4 years since you left me” said Fuji as he slightly opened his eyes to reveal which use to be an intense gazed now just slightly dulled and pained. One Shot. R&R please.


**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis does not belong me.

**Warning:** Character death.

**Author Note**: My first ever fanfic, I hope that you enjoy it. Please regard me kindly and review this fanfic. This might be a one time fanfic by me cause I'm not very good at phrasing my ideas down on paper, but I will try to write more.

Note: This fanfic is set years after the anime and manga when Ryoma is older.

* * *

**Reminisce**

**By** Touch-Of-Wonder (TOW)

* * *

[Ohayou Syuusuke…]

"Ohayou, Ryoma." Said Fuji as he moved to sit down by the sakura and leaned his head against the tree as he whispered "How long has it been?"

[4 years…]

"4 years Ryoma…4 years since you left me" said Fuji as he slightly opened his eyes to reveal which use to be an intense gazed now just slightly dulled and pained.

[I've miss you…]

"I've missed you, you know" replied Fuji as he tilted his head towards the dark sky.

[I know…]

"Hm…and did you know? I heard from the others last week." said Fuji with a bare hint of a smile.

"You remember Tachibana's imouto right? Momo finally got the courage to ask ann-chan out after these years."

[Baka Momo-senpai…]

"Taka-san finally took over his father's shop and they're doing really well now, we've met up there and see how each other are doing and after all Kawamura sushi makes the best wasabi roll." said Fuji with a small smirk

[Syuusuke…Kawamura-senpai…]

"Oishi and Eiji are still Seigaku's Golden pair through and through, although they might become Japan's Golden pair now that they've join the Pro Circuit."

[Oishi-senpai…Kikumaru-senpai…]

"Inui and Kaidoh also joined the Pro Circuit as well. Who would have thought Inui and Kaidoh…Inui still makes those drinks of his. Poor Kaidoh… but I wonder if he would give me some of it" said Fuji in amusement.

[Syuusuke, you…Mada mada dane. Inui-senpai…Kaidoh-senpai…]

"Tezuka is going to do rehab in Germany again but he'll join the Pro Circuit later as well."

[Buchou…What about you, Syuusuke?]

"Me?...I'm planning to join the circuit later but right now...I'm a photographer" said Fuji

"Disappointed?"

[I could never be, Syuusuke…it just means that you've moved on with your life a little…]

"I haven't moved on from us…you know…I still love you" said Fuji as he slowly closed his eyes and move to sit up.

"If that hadn't happened…you would still be with me" whispered Fuji as drops of tears began to slide down his face.

[Syuusuke…don't cry…]

Fuji silently moved his hand to wipe the tears away although knowing it won't help him to stop the pain and sadness inside his heart.

[Don't cry anymore…even if I can't be there with you, I'll still be with you in your heart.]

A figure unseen by the eye moved from his spot to embrace the brunette although knowing that Fuji couldn't hear, feel or see him as he whispered words if only to comfort the broken man.

[I love you…Syuusuke, even if I couldn't say it before when I was alive, but I have never lived fully until I met you.]

As though the winds carried those words to the brunette to help him ease the pain a little, Fuji slowly stood up and rests his hand on the sakura tree.

"I love you too…Ryoma, I'll live this life that we couldn't have together for both of us…so wait for me a little while longer," he whispered. Fuji turned and walked away without looking back…at one of his precious places where once shared with his beloved leaving a reminisce of an old memory.

[Syuusuke…I'll even till the end of time to meet you again…]

Said the figure as he and those words faded into the night, the wind and sakura petals that fell gently replayed out a precious memory that the sakura had witness years ago that is gone forever but unforgotten.

* * *

"_Ne, Ryoma?" ask a smirking Fuji as he toyed with his beloved's hair as they layed against the trunks of the sakura tree._

"_Hm…" replied Ryoma sleepily as he drifted in between consciousness._

"_We'll be together forever right…" said Fuji as he opened his eye to reveal the intense gaze that he always held when he was angry but however the emotions showed much more, a mixture of love, possessiveness and something else that couldn't be identified._

"…_Mada mada dane…Syuusuke, did you really have to ask?" said Ryoma as his eyes drifted shut and let himself be taken away into dreamland._

"_So ka…I guess I really didn't have to ask" He smiled at the reply but his eyes also drifted close as he joined his beloved in dreamland where he know that Ryoma is waiting, he whispered_

"_Aishiteru…Ryoma"_

"_Aishiteru…Syuusuke…" was the reply _

* * *

**Note: Thanks to Sasodeiizawesome for reminding me. 'That' is refering to the car accident that happened, the driver of the car lost control of the wheel so the car hit Ryoma, when he walking to meet Fuji and the regulars. Ryoma was about 15-16 years old when he died. I might write a sequel to this fic, about how 'that' happened. **

So what do you think? Good enough? Please review this story on how you think it is and how I can improve it. It will really help me to improve my writing techniques.

I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and those who took the time to read this fanfic.


End file.
